Various articles have been proposed that allow for attachment of adornments to personal articles. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,779 and U.S. Patent Application No. US2009/01788180. However, these devices are limited in their utility, for in both cases, and as with all prior art, the articles disclosed only have limited surface area which allows for attachment of items of adornment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,779 discloses a hat with a small area on the front that allows an individual to change the indicia. U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/01788180 likewise discloses a garment with a limited area, defined by a pocket type architecture, which allows for attachment of adornments.
With the advent of social media sites, such as Facebook and Myspace, and the apparent growing desire by individuals to express themselves in a public fashion, the market for articles with fully reconfigurable surfaces that can be personalized by an individual is large and this market is not being addressed by prior art devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a series of articles, with fully reconfigurable surfaces, that allow individuals to personalize their individual articles at will, which addresses the deficiencies of the prior art and allows an individual to identify or express themselves in a public manner that has not previously been possible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a physical and virtual, e.g., web-based, system for using such articles with reconfigurable surfaces to allow, not only individuals, but also advertisers to utilize the surfaces as distributed advertising space, which is mobile and uniquely engaging.